The defeat of Middle Earth
by Serami Nefera
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is based on what if Sauron's servant, the Witchking got the ring from Frodo. The struggles of Middle Earth's attempts to defeat Sauron now that he has his ring. The Witchking in this story survived his battle with Eowyn.
1. Chapter 1 defeat of the ring bearer

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings and any of its' characters. I am not receiving any money for this piece of work.

Writer's Note: This is my first piece of fan fiction I have written. Please bare with me on my attempts. Thank you.

The Defeat Of Middle Earth

Ch.1 The defeat or the ring bearer

Frodo stood looking over the edge of the cliff at the lava below as Sam cried out to him, "Destroy the ring!" Frodo felt as if a war was raging in his mind; one half telling him to drop the ring and the other half told him to keep it. He was just about to let go when he heard Sam let out a pained cry. He spun around and saw the Witch-king standing a few feet from him holding Sam by his neck. _"Give me the ring or your 'friend' here will die... or maybe he would make a great wraith..."_ He held the morgul blade at Sam's chest.

Frodo looked at the ring that shone innocently in his hand; it was so hard to see the danger the tiny thing could bring. Wasn't Sam's life more important than this stupid ring? He looked at the nazgul leader and said, "A trade. Sam and I can leave here unharmed and free and you will get this ring." The Witch-king was joined by another wraith. _"Khamul... go get our master's ring from this... young hobbit." _Khamul came towards him and held out his hand. _"The ring... now."_ Khamul hissed. Frodo sighed and dropped it in the wraith's hand. The Witch-king let out a triumphant screech and dropped a gasping Sam on the ground.

The wraiths than left the two friends to their doom as they hurried to their master's side. "Oh... Mr. Frodo... the ring... you should have just destroyed the ring..." Sam moaned. Frodo shook his head, "I could not... not if it would cost you your life..." Sam started to cry, "Oh! But what does it matter Mr. Frodo! Sauron now has the ring! All of Middle Earth is doomed! The Shire will we destroyed... oh my sweet Rossie." Frodo sighed and whispered, "We have best leave now... before anymore of Sauron's followers get here..."

They trudged out into the open and stared in horror as they saw a tall being dressed in black with armor. He wore the One Ring on his finger and held a sword and a mace, he walked steadily towards the Black Gates. They saw the Gates opening and saw the army outside... an army of men stood opposing the forces of Sauron. Frodo moaned, "Oh... what have I done!"


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings and any of its' characters. I am not receiving any money for this piece of work.

Writer's Note: This is my first piece of fan fiction I have written. Please bare with me on my attempts. Thank you.

_I would like to thank Southern Gaelic for reviewing. It sure does sound as if they are going to all die... but not yet, I like Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn too much!_

The Defeat Of Middle Earth

Ch. 2 The Escape

Legolas looked up to the enemy forces that came barging through the gate. When he saw Sauron he knew that the battle was lost. Their forces were out numbered and that they would either be killed or captured. Mithrandir shouted to Aragorn, "We must retreat! We must retreat or we will surely be slain!" Aragorn shook his head, "No! We can win!" Legolas ran to his side, "Mithrandir is not saying we cannot win, Aragorn! He is saying that if we stay here and continue fighting now than we will die!"

Aragorn killed the orc that was trying to sneak up behind him than turned back to Legolas. Legolas shot three orcs than yelled to Aragorn, "We must retreat! Order your men to retreat! We can regroup again and attack later when we are ready!" Aragorn agreed unhappily as he noticed how many men were dying. The orders went out to retreat and they all fled back away with Sauron's army in pursuit. A screech were heard and the men shuddered in belief that the Nazgul were upon them.

Legolas pointed up, "It is the Eagles!" He called out. Soon they were born away from the battle field to safety. Later that day Aragorn came to him and sat down warily, "We lost a fourth of the men to the fighting. Than another fourth of the men in the retreat. We are at half power..." Legolas had been looking all day for his shorter friend, Gimli. Suddenly he saw a small warrior pushing his way towards them, "There you are you crazy elf! I have been looking everywhere for you." Legolas laughed, "Oh! I am so touched that you cared, master dwarf!"

Aragorn raised a hand, "Not right now my friends... we have to meet with Gandalf. Maybe he will know how to salvage this mess." he stood and they followed him as they looked for a figure dressed in a blinding white outfit. Aragorn didn't understand why Gandalf wore it. To him it seemed to scream to any enemy in the vicinity that 'Here I am! Shoot me now!' They found him thanking the Eagles for their timely rescue. Legolas himself heard snatches of the conversation, "...the Ainor... fight?... where..." Gwaihir responded to Mithrandir's question, "...Havens... into... Imladris."

Mithrandir and Gwaihir saw them and ceased to talk. Mithrandir noted Aragorn's saddened face. "All is not lost, Aragorn." He said softly as he tried to give Aragorn some comfort. "You must have hope that all will turn out right... live up to your Elven name Aragorn... be Estel." Aragorn smiled ironically, "It is hard to have hope Gandalf when the enemy is at full strength and we are a defeated army." Gandalf smiled sadly, "Defeated... maybe... beaten, no." Aragorn laughed, "You speak as the elves do. In riddles!" Gandalf just smiled.

Legolas decided to pipe up than to challenge his friend, "Come Estel! Do not tell me that you cannot figure out what Mithrandir says! For once he has nearly spoken plainly!" Aragorn scowled at his old friend and said, "Plainly to an ElF maybe... but I am but a poor mortal!" Legolas grinned at Aragorn's rise, "A poor mortal indeed! This coming from the mortal who caught Gollum, fought Nazgul, and killed countless orcs?" Aragorn blushed at the praise, "Uh... I didn't know you were keeping track." he said lamely.

Legolas than sobered and turned his thoughts to more serious matters, "Mithrandir. If Sauron has returned than that means the Ring Bearer has failed. Do we know if Frodo or Sam still live as captives... or are they..." he broke of as words failed. He couldn't imagine the young Hobbits as being dead. They seemed to be too young to be dead; yet he knew it would be a worse fate for them if they should live in Mordor.

Gandalf sighed dejectedly, "I do not know Legolas. We can hope they have lived to escape. Though that does seem improbable. The ring has passed into Sauron's hand. That means that the Ring Bearer must have been caught. We didn't move quick enough to hide them from his sight. Legolas looked up and Mithrandir, "We must warn the other Elves. I sure do hope Galadriel and Elrond have not used their rings. It is unsafe for Vilya and Nenya to be used." He whispered to Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded, "Yes... word must be passed. Yet, I feel as if Galadriel will already know of Sauron's return. If she knows than she would tell Elrond." Legolas bowed his head, "Yet, my father has no way of knowing this. I must warn him before Sauron's forces grow so thick in Mirkwood that our people cannot get out."

The next day Legolas rode towards Mirkwood to tell his father of the defeat of the army. It appeared that the true battle was yet to come. Now all they had to do was escape in time and send their people who didn't wish to fight over to the Gray Havens. For when Sauron's forces truly move than there would be now more opportunities to escape to Valinor. Though he doubted that his people would be pleased to leave Mirkwood. In his heart he felt that they would not. The Silvan Elves love for the woods were to great. He only prayed that it would not lead to their doom. They could not fail.


End file.
